


Quiet Times

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: FrostIron Bingo [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Canon Who? I don't know her, Crack, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, Team as Family, Texting, and nickname shenanigans, it's all text format, just some innocent times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: The Avengers are bored. They text each other.That's all.





	Quiet Times

**Author's Note:**

> For N4 square: chatlog format  
Just silly fun.  
Minor typing quirks, like Clint's denial of capitalisation and punctuation, and Thor's inability to turn off caps

_ Washing Machine has logged in _

** _Washing Machine_ **

I would like to know who did this.

Just to have a talk.

I promise it won’t hurt.

Much.

** _Ironing Man_ **

get in line

** _caw caw bishies_ **

I think it was Loki

** _Thunder and Lightning_ **

MY BROTHER WOULD NEVER

TAKE THAT BACK

** _Magic Man from Magic Space_ **

That wasn’t me

I don’t do silly nicknames

** _Ironing Man_ **

true

if anything, you’d go with insulting ones

** _Magic Man from Magic Space_ **

At least someone bothers to know me

** _Itsy Bitsy_ **

whoever did this knows my secret

and I will find you

** _caw caw bishies_ **

everyone knows you’re a superspy for a secret and totally not existing spy agency Nat

** _Itsy Bitsy_ **

I’m not talking about that Clint.

** _caw caw bishies_ **

then what? the pet spider?

** _Washing Machine_ **

Natasha has a pet spider?

** _Itsy Bitsy_ **

Congrats Clint. Now everybody knows.

** _Bruce Almighty_ **

Why did you keep this from us?

We weren’t going to laugh at you

** _Thunder and Lightning_ **

I WOULD LOVE TO SEE YOUR PET

** _Ironing Man_ **

wait a moment

just so we’re clear

you’ve named your pet spider

Itsy Bitsy

** _Itsy Bitsy_ **

Problem, Stark?

** _caw caw bishies_ **

oh no

nat used last name

nice knowing you tony

better prepare the funeral

** _Ironing Man_ **

not at all

it’s a cute name

surprising coming from you

but it’s cute

** _Bruce Almighty_ **

Tony

I think you’re making it worse

** _Ironing Man_ **

on another note

has anyone seen Steve

** _Magic Man from Magic S_ ** ** _pace_ **

He came by earlier

Someone pointed out the nickname to him

** _caw caw bishies_ **

Loki did the pointing out

Which brings me to the point

He did it

** _Magic Man from Magic Space_ **

Said it was embarrassing

And left

** _caw caw bishies_ **

I don’t blame him

whoever is behind this

decided that

of all things

Clark Kent

was a good nickname choice

** _Washing Machine_ **

Oh no

I can hear it

** _caw caw bishies_ **

what

** _Washing Machine_ **

Tony laughing

** _Ironing Man_ **

honestly

how dare you

my laughter sounds like an angel’s

** _caw caw bishies_ **

dont you mean like a demon

** _Washing Machine_ **

You sound like a dying seal

** _Ironing Man_ **

really feeling the love here

** _Magic Man from Magic Space_ **

Well, if you figure out how to change this atrocity back

Let me know

I’m off for now

** _Ironing Man_ **

where to?

** _Magic Man from Magic Space_ **

To either get ice cream or commit a felony

I’ll decide in the car

_ Magic man from space has logged off _

** _caw caw bishies_ **

you don’t think he’s serious

right

** _Thunder and Lightning_ **

HE WILL NOT

MISCHIEF HE DOES

BUT CRIMINAL HE IS NOT

** _caw caw bishies_ **

debatable

[meanwhile]

“I’m off darling.” Loki said, placing a kiss on Tony’s forehead.

“You’re not really going to commit a felony, are you?”

“Of course not. I’m going to get us some ice cream. You’re the one that suggested we have a lazy Sunday morning, didn’t you?”

“We deserve it.”

“What will you do while I’m gone?”  
“Waiting for you to return. And laugh at those dumbasses for not figuring out they can change the nicknames themselves. Oh. And trying to see if I can persuade anyone that Steve was the one who did it.”

“Well, good luck.”


End file.
